


An Knighthood for an Agreste

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien meets The Queen, Adrienette love making in Chapter 3, Chapter 3 takes place in London, Identity Reveal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: Adrien is in for a shock when he gets a letter from The Queen of England saying that he will be getting an OBE. He takes Marinette with him as Marinette is a really good friend.





	1. Getting the Letter

The Agreste Mansion opened, Adrien walked in super tired after having a very long photoshoot for the new Autunm line, Adrien went to his bedroom, he just wanted to sleep and hope that Hawk Moth would not release a Akuma as he was far too tired to be Cat Noir something which he love doing. 

Adrien entered his Bedroom and flopped onto the bed 

"Hey Kid", "If you're going to say that Cheese is going to help I swear", "I was going to say take a shower it will wake you up", "Thanks Plagg" Adrien goes into the bathroom, takes his clothes off and haves a shower. 

***Next Morning***

Adrien sat all alone in the Dinging Room as always his Father never ate with him too busy with work is what Nathalie said but it was clear to Adrien that his Father didn't care about him. 

He took a bite off the Croissant when Nathalie came in with her tablet, Adrien knew that it means Nathalie would be reading his schedule for today 

"You have a photoshoot a midday, Piano at 2 then fencing at 4" Nathalie leaves 

Adrien leaves the Dining Room, The Gorilla came in he handed Adrien a letter, "Thanks" Adrien went into his room. 

Adrien took a letter opener pulled the letter out and reads it "OMG" was all Adrien could say quickly he rush back downstairs letter in hand and burst through the door to his Father's Atelier 

"ADRIEN" Gabriel was very cross that Adrien just burst through his Atelier without knocking he could have been going to his Lair if he came in at the wrong time "WHAT DID I SAY" 

"You need to read this" Adrien say holding out the letter "Its probability just a letter from a fan Adrien", "You have not even looked at it", "I don't need to because I know it's just another letter from one of your stupid fans now leave". "Hey Nathalie read the letter" Adrien hands the letter to Nathalie, she reads it "NO FUCKING WAY, Adrien congratulations" Nathalie giving Adrien a hug a huge smile on her face "I'm so proud of you", "I think you should read it sir" Gabriel takes the letter and reads it.

Dear Adrien Agreste 

Her Royal Highness has awarded Adrien Agreste an OBE as part of the Queens Birthday Celebrators 

Gabriel looks at Adrien and hugged him "This is amazing my son getting an OBE" 

"But I through that this was an award for British people and seeing now Adrien is French" 

"About that" Adrien butted in "You remember that charity in Britain that focus on Children who don't have any time with their families well, I have been giving them my money, as those kids need it more then me, the money is used for fun days out for the kids which makes them feel like kids again, I also am an ambassador, It's on October 15th at 11am at Buckingham Plance and I am allowed to take 4 people with me which will be Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie Sanoceur, The Gorilla and my very good friend Marinette Dupin-Cheng." Adrien picks up the letter and leaves the Atelier leaving Gabriel and Nathalie to think what Adrien just said.

"Nathalie did you know what Adrien was using his money for charity", "I did not sir" she went to the laptop and type the name of the charity into GOOGLE looking at the main webpage.

"There's a lot of info here and the money does make life's better" Nathalie said to Gabriel, Gabriel just nodded. 

***Marinette's Bedroom***

Marinette was working on a new Ladybug/Cat Noir T-Shirt when she heard her trap door knock "Must be Alya come in" instead of getting Alya coming to her with information on Ladybug's identity instead she got the love of her life Adrien Agreste with his head popping over the top of the stairs "Hey Marinette can I come in?", "S-sure Adrien" 

Marinette and Adrien sat on the chase longue, Adrien on the left and Marinette on the right "So Adrien what do you what do talk about?" Marinette asked with her thumps touching, Adrien pulled out the letter and handed it to Marinette, she reads it and gives the biggest hug Adrien has ever receive in his life "C-can't b-bre-eath Mari" Marinette very quickly stop hugging Adrien which let him catch his breath "You're going to met the Queen", "Yes and that is why I am here" Marinette looks at Adrien confused "Well you see the letter saids that I can bring 4 people with me, I'm already bringing my Father,Nathalie and The Gorilla and I am hoping that you would come as well" 

Silence filled the room Marinette just stared at Adrien in complete shock "Y-yo-u wh-hat me to meet the Q-que-en-n?" "Yes" Adrien puts his hands on Marinette's "If you want do", "YES", "Thats great, it's on October 15th so you have 5 months to get ready", "I will start to work on a dress right away and Adrien do you want to stay for Dinner?", "Yes please".


	2. Telling Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Adrien's OBE reaches his Class

It was a new day at Françoise Dupont School and class was ready to begin Miss Bustier class was already filled up and their was a lot of talking as everyone woke up to the news that Adrien Agreste was to be getting an OBE from the Queen. 

Adrien arrived at school and was bombarded with questions from every angle, luckily Marinette very quickly told very one to shut the hell up or she will break all of their teeth. 

It had been 30 minutes since lessons begin and Miss Bustier stop writing on the board 

"Ok class as maybe of you know our very own Adrien Agreste is going to be getting an OBE from the Queen of England" The class clapped much to the embarrassment of Adrien. 

Adrien put his hand up "Can I say something?" Miss Bustier nodded Adrien stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Yes it's true that i'm going to be getting an OBE it's not because of my modelling or my Father is the head of the most famous fashion company of all time, the reason is why is that I have given all of my money to a British Charity that deals with children who don't have the chance to be normal kids, the money gives them the chance to be a normal kid." 

"I heard of them" Everyone looked at Rose "CareKids is that what their called Adrien?", "Yes Rose they are. Also the letter has said that 4 people can come with me My Father, Nathalie and The Gorilla are coming because they have to and also one of you" 

"Of course it's me Adrikins", "In your dreams Chloe and yesterday I asked the person if they want to come and that person said yes" 

"Who is it?" Everyone asked

Marinette stood up "M-me" she waves to the shocked faces of her classmates "Adrikins why Mari-Trash and not me?" Chloe pointed at herself 

"Because Marinette is one of my closest friends and I wanted her to come with me because I think Marinette is one of the sweetest person I know, couldn't take Nino because my Father doesn't like him, I really don't want to spend alone time with you, Alya I don't know that well and Mari she the best thing that have ever happen to me, she is someone who I would trust with my secret's" Adrien went back to his seat and sat down leaving everyone to think what just happen. 

***4 Hours Later***

"My Lady look out" Cat Noir moves Ladybug out of the way of the Akumazited villain which was a giant dog, the dog was a Golden Retriever who got Akumazited by Hawk Moth because his owner would not give him a treat now he had grown in side with bright multicolour fur all over him he was called "Mega Dog". 

Just like with Gigantian he did not listen to Hawk Moth at all, which made him very annoyed.

Mega Dog came charging towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, from his lair Hawk Moth was looking forward to finally getting the Miraculous so that Emile would return "Mega Dog be a good dog and get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous" 

Mega Dog looked at the two hero going towards them, he knocked Ladybug to the ground and started to lick her, Ladybug was covered in big slobs "Bad Doggy" Mega Dog looked at Cat Noir and stopped licking Ladybug, Ladybug got up and went next to Cat Noir. "Now sit" he sits "Roll on your back" Mega Dog rolls on his back tongue sticking out, Cat Noir walks up to Mega Dog and rubs his tummy "Who a good boy, yes you are" Ladybug joins in with rubbing his tummy. 

Hawk Moth was not happy that his latest Akuma was wasted on a Dog "This is worst than Gigantian" back with our Heroes Ladybug had removed the collar which was black with pictures of Miraculous, Ladybug broke it and the Akuma came out "Time to de-evilize" She catches the akuma in her yo-yo "Gotcha" She releases the white butterfly "Bye, bye little butterfly, Miraculous Ladybug" 

Mega Dog returns to normal side "Pound it" Ladybug and Cat Noir have their fit bump 

"Rover" a middle age women with green hair arrived and saw Rover she hold up a treat "Rover" Rover saw the women and run to her they went home

***Hawk Moth's Lair***

"Dark Wings Fall" Hawk Moth retransforms back into Gabriel Agreste he looked at Nooroo who burst out laughing right in from of his Master "It not funny Nooroo", "I swear this is better than Gigantian he was like lollipop and were like UUUUUUHHHHHHH" Gabriel took off his Miraculous "Nooroo I renounce you" Nooroo goes into the Miraculous which goes into a little silver box which goes into Gabriel's pocket he walks to where he can leave his lair he stands which causes it to go into the ground, Gabriel appeared in his atelier in a few seconds and went back to work like nothing happen.

***Marinette's Bedroom***

It was night time and Marinette was doing her homework but was thinking what Adrien had said earlier today but very quickly heard a knock "Come in" she knew who it was. Cat Noir jumped on to her bed and lay down next to her "Hey Princess", "Hey Cat" they have a loving hug "So how's my favourite Princess", "She fine" Marinette didn't seem to be her normal self, Cat was worried "Princess whats wrong?" Marinette told Cat Noir what happen at school "Well from what I can see Adrien Agreste likes you Princess" Marinette eyes shot up "No,no" she nodded her head "It's true Adrien has a crush on you and I will prove it to you Claws in".

A bright light came over Cat's body Marinette was super shock when she saw Adrien Agreste in her bed "Hey Marinette do you want to go out on a date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 2 now done and a nice little cliffhanger (Of course you know whats going to happen) 
> 
> Next chapter: Our heroes in London, meeting the Queen and getting naughty in bed.


	3. Getting the OBE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien receives his OBE and gets a request from The Queen

***Slight Smut Warning***

It's been 5 months since Adrien asked Marinette to be his girlfriend and she very quickly said "Yes" and before you could say "Give me your Miraculous" everyone knew that Adrien and Marinette were a couple.

***London***

Adrien and Marinette arrived in their Hotel Room, they were staying in a 5 star hotel which seems fair as Adrien was getting an OBE from the Queen. Adrien would have been fine in a Premier Inn but when he found out that he would be getting a room to himself and Marinette he was a very happy kitty. 

One day until meeting The Queen and Adrienette wanted to go out sightseeing so the two love birds went around famous London landmarks like the London Eye, Big Ben and The Tower of London all while holding hands and acting like a married couple, later they went on an open top bus tour around London then had dinner in a fancy restaurant 

***10:30pm***

The front door of Adrienette room opened Marinette and Adrien came rushing in on all on kissing mode. Marinette jumped onto Adrien who carried her to the bed all while kissing her. In less then 2 minutes all of their clothes were off and on the floor Adrien reach for a condom and puts it on "Ready Princess?" Adrien looked down at Marinette "Just make me cum kitty" 

***Next Morning***

Morning rose in London where in a king side bed their sleep Adrien Agreste who was complete naked, on his chest was his girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng also naked. Adrien open his eyes he got his phone not trying to wake Marinette up and checked the time 7:43am, they had 4 hours to get ready "Bugaboo", "Five more minutes Tikki" Marinette woke up to see pure sunshine in front of her "It's the big day and we need a shower" Adrien wiggles his eyebrows, Marinette stood up, Adrien could see her breasts "So you want to see me wet and naked" Marinette said in a jokey matter while going right up to his face, Adrien was blushing like crazy "Y-yes", "Great" Marinette gets off the bed and pulls Adrien out taking him to the shower. 

In the shower it was both hot and steamy with Marinette right up on the wall while Adrien was kissing her. 20 minutes later they were out and dress for the day, then they went down for breakfast. 

***Buckingham Palace***

It was time, everyone arrived at Buckingham Palace. Dress to impress Adrien was wearing a suit with a green tie (Not his Fathers choice), Marinette made a dress with was blue with gold spots all over, had her hair down as well, Gabriel just wore the same, Nathalie and The Gorilla had Bow Ties on. 

Inside everyone was sitting down, it was time, Adrien watched and clapped as famous people got their awards from the Queen actors, writers, cooks,sport stars and entertainers then it was his go, his name was called out, Adrien stood up and walked to the front of the room where the Queen was, clapping was heard he stood in front of the Queen "Your majesty", "Adrien Agreste big fan of your work" Adrien shakes the Queens hand "Thank you very much, I just try and do whats right", "I mean being Cat Noir" she whispers Adrien eyes shot up "How do you know?", "I had that ring when I was your age" they both laughed "But I am also asking for a favour", "Of course what is it?", "My Great Grandchildren George and Charlotte are big fans of Ladybug and Cat Noir and they would love it if they could have a photo of you two?", "Of course" The Queen handed Adrien his OBE and puts it on him. 

Outside Adrien was smiling showing his OBE to the reporters, and giving interviews They got pictures with him and his Dad and with him and Marinette, the reporters noticed that Adrien seem more happy with Marinette than his own Father, so they used the photo of Adrien and Marinette on the front page. 

After Adrien was done talking to the reporters it was back to the hotel, then change into their normal clothes. Adrien told Marinette about how the Queen was an former Cat Noir and that she ask him and Ladybug to take a photo with Prince George and Princess Charlotte. 

Later that day Ladybug and Cat Noir went to Kensington Palace they took their photos with George and Charlotte and got thanks by William and Kate, they then left. 

That night they were back on a plane back to Paris, sitting next to each other both looking out of the window thinking of the day that has happen. 

When they got back to Paris, the Ladyblog was going crazy that Ladybug and Cat Noir were seen in London and with Prince George and Princess Charlotte. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story was published on Wattpad before Prince Louie was born.   
Queen Elizabeth the 2nd is a former Cat Noir, does that mean that Prince Philip is a former Ladybug. 
> 
> Next Story will be Zombizou: Adrien Kisses Ladybug.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That the end of chapter 1, this will be 3 chapters long. 
> 
> Next chapter: Adrien's friends reaction to the News of Adrien getting an OBE and Ladybug and Cat Noir facing an Akumazited villain which is not human.


End file.
